Why Her?
by TheFlawlessDragon
Summary: Sasuke thought that he'd always be surrounded by fangirls, until he met the girl that he knew from his past, but she wants Naruto. This spikes his interest even more.Starts out from their childhood then moves on to teen years. rated T  may change later .
1. Pretty Boy

**Okay, this is my first HinaSasu story, I personally think these two would make a great couple so I thought I'd write a story on them. As we all know, writer's block... is a bitch. So a little R&R would be nice, please try to review a bit. It helps encourage me to keep writing, I got discouraged in my first chapter story here, "When Good Things Fall"(Sasori x Hinata) because of the low amount of reviews. I hope that maybe I could go back to that story and complete it, plus I also have writer's block on it. Anyways I hope I end up liking this story like my SasoHina one and hopefully others like it as well.**

**~TFD**

* * *

><p>A young girl with short indigo hair was sitting by a tree pulling up flowers. She picked a light pink one up and held it to her face. It reminded her of one of her playmates. Sakura Haruno. She wasn't that close to her. They hardly seen each other nowadays, she always seemed to be falling all over Sasuke Uchiha. A very popular clan that her father was always mumbling about.<p>

"Who is that girl? She's so weird! I hate loners like her." She heard a girl mumble from a distance. "That's just a Hyuuga failure. You'll get used to her, she always stays by herself." Another voice stated. She already knew that they were talking about her. They always did, the girls that always picked on Sakura about her forehead. She always tried her best to ignore them, they're not worth her time.

She gently plucked a lavender, careful not to knock off the petals that reminded her of her own eyes. "She's so ugly, putting flowers next to her face doesn't even help." One girl grimaced. "It makes her eyes look freakier!" A different voice squeaked. She felt her heart cracking, which she never understood that type of pain. How could emotions affect the body? She felt it all the time, she was well aware that emotions are capable of doing many things.

Like her heart feeling warm when she sees Naruto Uzumaki's smile. So bright and confident, always encouraging her to keep up all of her efforts. She pulled up a few more flowers that caught her eye and stood up to leave the menacing girls.

She found her way to the Hyuuga compound only to be criticized by her father. Something about wasting time on the smaller things in life. She guessed he meant her flowers. She gave him a sheepish smile and offered him one of the lavenders she'd picked. He looked as if he were puzzled by the offering. He plucked it from his daughter's hand and placed it in a nearby glass vial that was barely filled w/ water. He let out a sigh and continued on with his day.

She went down the twisted hallways careful not to break any of the petals off of the few flowers she held. She finally reached Hanabi's room, she clenched the pink flower a little tighter by the stem. Hanabi was running a silver comb through her dark brown hair. It seemed like all of the Hyuuga's had that shade of hair, except her. But she liked her hair, it was different; she got it from her mother.

She walked over and sat next to her sister. Hanabi smiled at her and stared at the flowers Hinata had. Hinata grinned and gave her the pink flower, which was placed in her hair. They spent a little time together by combing each others hair. It seemed as thought Hanabi liked Hinata's hair as well.

After a few more minutes of sisterly bonding she felt a tight grip on her arm. Hinata screamed out in pain as the pressure increased. "Stay away from your sister! We will not have anymore foolishness, you're to start training every day now!" She looked into the harsh and strained eyes of her father. She heard Hanabi's gasping and shivering from behind her. "Each time I catch you doing something so time wasting and childish the closer you are to being removed!" He growled at her.

* * *

><p>He pulled her closer to his face. "A Hyuuga leader is <em>strong<em>, every leader is _strong_. They don't run around picking worthless little flowers!" He snatched the remaining flowers from Hinata's hands and squeezed them until green goo and petals fell lifelessly from his iron grip. His grip tightened as he dragged her off leaving her younger sister in tears. Hinata began crying herself.

The girl was sitting at the edge of her pond still sobbing. She'd regret escaping from a window later on. She obviously didn't care, she was used to the scolding and punishments. She held the mashed flowers that her father threw in her face. She cradled that lavenders gently in her hands. She laid them out into the water of the pond and watched them drift away with the leaves that had fallen into the peaceful waters. She wished she could do the same. Just go away forgotten and unknown. She may have the second one down. It seemed like no one even cared about her. They only liked her because she wasn't a threat to taking boys or simply just being an heiress.

She continued to sob into her arms with a bruise developing more from her father's grip. "What are you doing here?" a voice demanded. She turned around. She could hardly see straight from the tears welling up in her eyes, she saw the features of blue and black. She wiped off her face and rubbed her eyes to realize it was the village 'pretty boy', Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and try not to flame.<strong>

**~TFD**


	2. He's Talking to Me?

**Right, so I decided to write up some of this story so some people can read on past the 'kid' part of the story, there's one more part to this section so bear with me here. Hopefully a few more will review on these and will look forward to the future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Hinata glanced down at the water to avert her eyes from the Uchiha's gaze. She expected the worst, after his clan's slaughter he hadn't exactly been the same way. He always seemed so loving and soft. Now he just seems so cold. Thought she knew she couldn't blame him, it's a surprise that she's not the same way he is. Wait, did <em>he<em> just talk to _her_? She glanced back up at him in slight confusion. "W-why d-d-do you c-care?..." She began to twiddle her fingers around.

His eyes seemed to of softened for a few seconds until they went back to their normal state. "I don't." He spat out the last word. Hinata winced at his tone. "O-okay..." She said barely above a whisper and continued to watch out at the water. She could steel feel Sasuke's eyes on the back of her head. She tried not to squirm as much. She heard him take steps closer to her. She heard him grunt in disaproval.

He stopped right behind her. She felt nervous, she'd never had many guys come close to her unless they were trying to make their friends laugh or it was just her cousin that she trained with often. She felt her arm sting and burn fiercely from where her father grabbed her. She yelled out in pain as she slapped at what was causing it. Sasuke caught her hand and loosened his grip on her arm. "You're such a crybaby. I'm not going to do anything!" He growled at her. "S-stop! I-it s-s-still hurts!" She cried out. He let go of her but still held her wrist to make sure she wouldn't lash out at him.

"Who did that to you?" He asked, concern mixed with annoyance. "I th-thought you d-didn't c-care..." She held her vision to the ground to avoid the Uchiha's cold gaze. "Whatever." He mumbled. He let her wrist go and sat down next to her. She looked up at him to notice he was watching the water and bit past the other side of the forest. She followed his gaze to see two baby deer prancing along the edge of the trees. "They're s-s-so pr-pretty." She said in awe. "I guess." Hinata felt calmer when he was sitting next to her.

"S-so... W-what about y-you?" She asked him. "Huh?" He glanced over at her in confusion. "Wh-what a-are you d-doing h-here?" She stuttered. He looked at her with soft eyes again and turned toward the two fawn. There was a long silence. Hinata let out a quiet sigh and began playing with some of the long blades of grass that protruded from the earth. "I come here to think." He mumbled. She plucked a long blade of grass and began running her finger over it. "Are you going to answer my first question?"

"I-I come here t-to thin-think as w-well... B-but most th-the t-time I-I c-come h-here f-for the c-calmness i-it offers o-out here... I-it helps m-me g-g-get through th-things..." She stammered. He gave a slight nod. "What about your arm?" Hinata glanced down at the browned bruise. "I...ummm... I-it's j-just family...p-problems..." She quietly muttered the last word. _Problems..._

"Problems?" He said almost sarcastically. "Y-yes.." She responded. "Hn."

He shifted positions to turn towards her. "Who did that to you?" He asked looking into her lavender eyes. "Uh... W-well..." She stayed quiet unsure of what to say or even if to tell him the truth. She looked up at him and noticed he seemed to be awaiting a _real_ answer. "M-my f-fa..." She just couldn't seem to get the word out, and she felt as if she were going to cry again. "Father?" He stated more than asked. She pressed her lips together tightly and squinted her eyes shut while the fresh tears leaked out. He leaned in and held a hand a bit above her bruise, careful not to hurt her again. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean t-" He was surprise to find the Hyuuga hugging his waist and pressing her face into his chest.

Her shoulders were shaking even though he barely heard sniffling. "Geez.. You _are_ a crybaby..." He heard her let out a long sigh. She backed off of him and wiped her eyes clear, even though her eyes are tinted red now. "S-sorry.." Sasuke sneered a little. "I don't like it when people act like you. You seem so scared of the world. There are a lot of other people who have bad lives and parents that have their underwear wedged all the way up their- Hey!" He glared at the Hyuuga, she'd just thrown the grass she was plucking earlier into his face. He started rubbing his eyes and face to get all of the stray grass off of him. "Hi." She said with a small smirk. He returned a mischievous smirk as he stood up and took a step towards her. She felt nervous as he held his hands onto her shoulders. "What are y- Ack!" She screeched out as he pushed her into the pond.

She remained floating at the top of the water and gave him a pathetic look while reaching her hand out for him. "Hn, fine." He groaned, he reached for her hand and held on to it tightly. He saw her smirk as she pulled him in. He hit the water with a large splash and climbed out immediately with Hinata following him. "Maybe I deserved that."He said while his eyes began to soften again. She looked up with him giving a sheepish smile which made him smirk again. "I never really talked to you before. So, what's your name?" He watched her ring out her clothes and waited for an answer. "Hinata..." She said above a whisper. "Nice." She thought of how she'd explain this to her father. She was already in enough trouble. She felt her spirits decrease.

Sasuke noticed her whole attitude change. "What's wrong now?" He asked as if her were annoyed. "My f-father." Sasuke raised his eyebrow in slight confusion. "He s-says that I-I'm... _wasting_ time and energy on... s-silly th-things... He'll b-be angry w-with me when I-I... come b-back as i-if I'd been s-swimming..." Sasuke began to ponder for a way to help her out. "Let me walk you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm going to put up the 3rd chapter after this update, please review (:<strong>

**~TFD**


	3. Jealous?

**Okay so here's the 3rd part.~**

* * *

><p>"Hinata... Have you been playing foolish games again?" His voice held the smallest hint of venom only because she had a <em>guest<em> with her. She felt her eyes starting to water up along with her cheeks burning a little from fear. "No, sir. We were training together." Sasuke stated. Hinata felt like a damsel in distress, which meant Sasuke Uchiha was the knight in shining armor and her father, the dragon.

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" He asked in curiosity and the slightest hint of pride. "Then why are you both all wet?" He asked in suspicion. "Well, she caught me off guard and we ended up falling into the water." Hinata smiled widely at her father's soft and proud expression. "Very well then, I hope for you two to train hard together some other time in the future. Uchiha, you may stay for another hour if you'd like to." He seemed to be overly proud from Hinata's _training_ that he'd forgotten his dislike of the Uchiha clan, and that he never really wanted her to be around boys at her age.

"I'd like to stay, sir." Sasuke seemed so polite compared to the way he approached her in the woods. He must have been taught to _respect elders_ as well. Or maybe he's just doing it for her sake. Probably the first, who would care how much trouble she's in anyways? She watched her father walk into another room, probably going to go command a housekeeper to get stuff for them. "Hinata."

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered. "We should train sometime," He leaned in closer. "for real." He whispered so that her father couldn't hear. "Th-that's not s-such a good i-idea..." She stammered. "Why not?" She started to play with her fingers again. He grabbed her hands. "Stop that." He said in annoyance. "I-I... I'm _weak..._" She said below a whisper. "That's the point of _training._" She looked down at the floor.

"Besides, I'm sure you'd _enjoy_ spending time with me." He almost sounded sarcastic. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" She asked in confusion. "Oh don't play dumb, I know you like me. What girls around her don't?" Hinata glared at him slightly and it disappeared as soon as it came. "What makes y-you so sure I-I like _you?_" Sasuke cocked his eyes. "What do _you mean_? What girl doesn't like me?" Hinata held a stern look, which made her facial muscles feel strange. "Me."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "I a-admire another. Not y-you, Sasuke." She said calmly. "Why?" He asked, he really wanted to know now. "I...I ju-just don't l-look up t-to you like s-someone else I-I kn-know..." She said as she seemed to be going into a trance with her cheeks tinted a shade of light pink. "Hey, who is the guy you like then?" Sasuke held an expression of curiousity and his tone sounded almost protective. "Why do you c-care?" She asked him in suspicion. "I wanna know who this _kid_ is and how he has you liking _him_." He was starting to sound like a real jerk. "It's n-none of y-your business...but, I-I'll tell y-you that w-we both know h-him..." She stammered again unsure if it was good to tell him or not.

"Hn." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "L-look S-Sasuke... I-it's nothing a-against y-you and all... b-but, I j-just want t-to say th-that you m-make a gr-great friend..." She was trying to assure him not to be angry or jealous even though she didn't seem to understand that he'd care about _her_. "Really, who is he?" Sasuke asked, impatience was the tone that was present. "If y-you don't s-stop a-asking me th-that I'm g-going to h-have you removed..." She muttered sadly. He sneered at her threat. "If you have me_ 'removed'_ then I'll tell your father what _really happened._" Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess I'll leave now. I have to be home in about 30 minutes. See ya around." He said in a bored tone as he left her compound. He still felt the slightest hint of jealously running through his system, why her? Why did <em>he<em> care about _her_?

Hinata went to her room about an hour earlier than she normally does, she wondered why Sasuke seemed so jealous of the mystery guy that she liked. She giggled at the thought of Sasuke being jealous of Naruto because of _her._ Then she began to get upset about how he thought of her just like all of the other girls. She knew for a fact that she was different from all of the others, she refused to be. But then again, everyone had their own taste, and she happened to like the loud and persistent type. She grinned at the differences between her and Naruto, she felt an aching pain in her chest when she thought that maybe a couple that much _opposite_ couldn't attract.

She sighed at how people treated him horribly. Then a thought traced her mind about what the Uchiha had said before. 'There are a lot of people who have bad lives' She couldn't help but think about Naruto, maybe that's who he was referring to, or maybe referring to himself. Hinata lied in bed and held one of her pillows close to her. Maybe her life wasn't _that_ horrible compared to theirs. She couldn't help but feel so selfish.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's so boring right now. : I'm trying my best, please review~!~!~!**

**Also when the story shifts to their teen years I may do POVs in first person.**

**~TFD**


	4. Mind Numbing Kisses

**~!Please READ!~**

**So here's where I throw out the story and I expect a few more reviews per chapter. I'll continue to type it up but I won't update it on FF unless I get a decent amount of reviews. It's not going to remain T throughout the whole story so I'm just letting you know that there will be sexual content. I hope this story catches you're interest more whether or not that you know it's not going to remain an 'innocent' love story. There also will be violence and a bit of Sakura bashing.**

* * *

><p>It's been years since Sasuke and Hinata encountered each other on a regular basis, they felt it was for the best. Hinata had been greatly disliked and abused by the girls that admired Sasuke. He stopped visiting her at her compound because of her stuck up father. He constantly bickered about the Uchiha clan, <em>his<em> clan; telling how the Uchiha were no match for the powerful byakugan.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was spacing out while I kept hearing the constant mumbling of Iruka-sensei's lectures, so annoying. 'Why do I even have to be here if I'm a 'genius'? Especially with that _idiot_...' I glanced over at the blonde haired-hyperactive ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He pisses me off. 'Can't believe I'm going to be stuck with that annoying-' I glanced behind me more and noticed the familiar shape of nape-cut blue hair. I dragged my attention to her more to notice her eyes that had never softened, pale lavender. It reminded me of the moon a little. I thought about our small encounters that had occurred years ago, oh the look that the girls gave her when I even looked at her. That's another reason why I had to stop being there for her so much, she got hurt from those evil obsessive girls who dreamed of me all day and night. Sakura and Ino never laid a finger on her, although they seem to ignore her like everyone else; that's a good enough reason to tolerate them more than the other ones whose names escape me.

I directed my attention back to the front of the class before more garbage between me and Hinata started up again. I still never quite found out the guy she had a crush on, and still didn't know if she had a crush. I couldn't help but glance back up at the Hyuuga, I noticed her looking down towards my table, I followed her gaze until it landed on the end to Sakura's right. 'Uzumaki... No way.' I glared daggers at him. "Sasuke-kun..." I heard from the right of me. "What?" I nearly snarled at the pink haired-kunoichi. I noticed her flinch at my tone. "Um...Would you like to go... training later?" She stammered. I studied her body language. She had her hands resting in her lap while she gripped at her clothing. "No." I snapped at her, she annoys the hell out of me. "Why?" Her tone seemed to be filled with hurt and sorrow, just like the rest of them. "I have other plans that don't involve _you_." I said a little too harshly.

She gripped on to her clothing more tightly, I must of struck a nerve. "With who?" She asked skeptically. Jealousy? I smirked. "A girl that has the looks and the personality." My smirk grew wider as I watched her eyes light up in flames. "What!" She screamed out in front of the whole class. I jumped a little at her unexpected outburst. She was leaning over me about a foot away from my face, her emerald eyes held a little too much panic and anger. "Haruno, take a seat please." Iruka said in annoyance. I gave everyone the small glance, all eyes were on her; it's really not hard to make an idiot out of her. My gaze stopped on a pair of pearly white eyes, this time her gaze met mine. I gave her a small smirk, the smirk that we'd both shared together years ago. Her eyes got wider, she looked uncomfortable; I don't blame her. She looked away quickly, it's fun to mess with her.

"Quit being a drama queen, it's so annoying." I whispered to her. She twitched a little bit. "Hey, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with those big, curious, blue eyes. "Shut up!" Sakura snapped at him. Bitch. "Miss Haruno, sit down and stop making large out bursts or I'll have to take action!" Iruka-sensei snapped at her. She sat down and hung her head. "It's best not to be a bitch to the people that actually _care_ about _you_." I whispered to her, she laid her head in her arms in response. That was fun.

After the class ended and everyone was dismissed I waited outside by the side of the door for the Hyuuga, she was normally the last one out. When she crossed in front of me I gestured for her to wait. She looked at me in confusion and glanced around everywhere. "Don't worry, no one is watching." I watched her fidget as if she were pondering whether to stay with me or run away from me. "I would like to train with you Hinata-san, I'd like to see what all you've learned." I tried to sound as serious as possible.

"I...I d-don't th-think it's s-s...such a g-great i-idea..." She stammered. "I'll go easy on you." I smirked at her. Her face turned red.

**Sakura's POV**

I felt the aching in my heart while I waited for everyone to clear out of the room so I could regain my pride. 'How could you speak to me that way, Sasuke-kun?...' I felt tears well in my eyes as my cheeks flushed at the memory of all those people staring at me. Who's the girl he was talking about? I got up finally as I felt my heart sinking with every step I took towards the door, I felt incredibly sick.

"I'll go easy on you." I heard the familiar voice of the one that I loved. 'Sasuke-kun?' Who was he talking to?

"I-I... don't w-want anyone t-to..." I clenched my fists. 'Hinata?...' I felt the tears slide of my cheeks. 'I thought they were over that..._thing_... they had years ago...'

"Hn, you're still the cowardly girl you were from years ago." I felt my fingernails digging into the palms of my hands. 'What's so great about her? Looks _and_ personality? As IF!...'

"I t-told you be-before th-that I-I d-don't want g-girls picking on m-me anymore..." She stammered. 'Wait, what are they even talking about in the first place?...' I leaned against the wall as my heart pounded painfully in my chest.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them. Meet me at the training grounds in an hour, that should give you enough time to get ready." I pulled out my nails from my hands to prevent the skin from breaking anymore. 'Training?...But I know for a fact that I _have_ to be stronger than that pansy!' Inner Sakura wanted to beat the Hyuuga until she gained pupils in her eyes, the_ freak_. But I just wanted to crouch down in a hole and die.

"O-okay, Sasuke-kun..." I heard the faint sound of their footsteps walking down the hall. I stayed against the wall for about five more minutes until I gathered myself together and finally walked out.

**Hinata's POV**

I felt my heart racing a little as I walked about five feet behind Sasuke until we both reached the exit. I couldn't help but sense a faint presence the whole time we were talking, but then again every time I'm around the Uchiha I feel so..._ paranoid_... I guess I just don't want more drama to break out. I kind of felt bad for Sakura. "S-Sasuke-k-kun...?" I called out to him quietly before we both departed. "Yes?" He asked without turning around. "Wh-what d-did you d-do to S-Sakura-ch-chan?" I asked him, the silence felt so long. "Just stirring her up, maybe she'll leave me alone."

"Hm..." I couldn't help but feel that he was doing more than that, but I dropped it anyways. "I-I'll s-see you i-in a l-little b-bit..." I softly called out. "Hn." He grunted in response. I remained until Sasuke went out of my line of sight. I felt a hard frame brush against me firmly. I stumbled a little and looked to see who had purposely bumped in to me. I saw a flash of pink hair flow past me. 'Sakura.'

"S-Sakura, I-I h-hope you're o-okay-" I was interrupted by her death glare. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed in my face. I felt my face burning from hurt. She turned around and walked away from me quickly. "I...d-didn't do anything..." I muttered mainly to myself under a whisper. I felt my eyes burning as I took off running to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I leaned up against a tree waiting for the Hyuuga. I was thirty minutes earlier than I should be; but I'd prefer be early than late. I jumped up onto a tree so I got a good view of the whole area, I planted my feet firmly on the ground and waited for her; better safe than sorry. Letting my guard down and her swinging at me from nowhere would be embarrassing even if she didn't lay a finger on me. I opened the pouch on my thigh just in case, I really wasn't even planning on training with her; I'm not sure why in the hell I wanted to talk to her. I did want to know one thing though; does she like Naruto over _me_? I shook my head at that thought. "No way in hell..." I groaned out.

After about ten minutes of being drowned in my thoughts I heard rustling coming from the bushes, I grabbed the handles of five Kunai.

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking through the brush being careful not to get poked in the eye by any sticks. As I reached the edge of the training grounds, I glanced around for Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-k-kun...?" I weakly called out, no answer. I was just about to activate my byakugan until I heard a wisping sound and then thumps. I started to panic as I realized that I was pinned to a tree by kunai. I gasped as Sasuke Jumped down from the tree I was only about twenty feet from. I groaned out in annoyance and hung my head after seeing the smirk plastered on his face.

"Some entrance you have there." He said, I could tell just from the tone of his voice that he had a cocky look on his face. I couldn't move my arms from my sleeves being pinned, and I didn't want to rip my jacket. I bet I looked pathetic. "H-help, p-please..." I called out meekly. "Nah, I have questions for you." He said with a mischievous look on his face. I gulped quietly and felt my cheeks flush red again. I waited patiently for him to start asking me possibly humiliating or uncomfortable questions.

"Remember how you said that you had a crush on someone years ago?" I dug my finger nails into the bark of the tree; I nodded my head trying to calm down.

"And you still like this _mystery_ guy?" Why was he sounding so sarcastic? I swallowed again and nodded my head while trying to avert my eyes from his gaze.

"Heh, does he have blue eyes, blond spiky hair and an idiotic determination to match?" He asked me as if he were on to something; which he was.

"I...Uuummm..." I stammered, did I really want to answer 'yes' to that? It's so obvious he knows it's Naruto. I felt my heart race more as he leaned in to me.

"Do you, Hinata-_chan_?" I felt myself melt a little bit, he was so close to me. I felt like I was going to pass out; he was after all, so close that he was literally breathing my air.

"I...don't kn-know..." Wow, that was stupid. I kept my head down to keep from looking into his onyx eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Hinata-san; I always see you giving him _goo-goo_ eyes. Just admit it." I felt like my heart was going to explode as i started desperately trying to free myself of the Kunai that were planted hard and deep into the tree. I felt him place a hand on my waist. "What's so great about him?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He started to run his hand slowly and smoothly along the fabric of my jacket. "S-Sasuke-kun... P-please l-l-let m-me g-go..." I begged him. He removed his hand from my form and moved it up to my hair. I felt him run his hand through my bangs and along the side of my head. It felt nice but in the position I was in; it felt torturous. "Do you not like me Hinata-san?" I felt my body sofen a little more and I looked up into his onyx eyes. His eyes were as hard as always. "Why d-do you c-c-" I was cut off by him placing his thumb against my lips. "I just do." He said to me softly. He leaned in and brushed his lips against my cheeks; I felt like I was going to melt.

"You catch my interest." I felt my cheeks heat up, but not from discomfort; but from flattery. This isn't right; I love and admire Naruto, not Sasuke. I couldn't think straight from Sasuke's affectionate attention. He ran his fingers gently across my neck and collarbone while pressing gentle kisses along my jaw to my mouth. I began shaking a little as my heart fluttered against my chest like a million butterfly wings. He reached the corner of my mouth until he jerked away while removing one of the kunai that held my sleeves and flung it in a direct that was to the right of me. I heard something dash under the bushes to avoid contact with the sharpened weapon.

"Who's there?" He snarled while pulling another Kunai from the side of my Jacket. The rustling continued as the figure got up from the bushes. I saw red clothing and I instantly knew that it was Haruno-san. "S-Sasuke-kun! What's so great about _her!_" She yelled out and pointed an accusing finger in my direction. I saw water build up in the rims of her eyes; She dropped her arm. I looked up at Sasuke to see his hard and aggravated expression. I could tell that he hated her for interrupting; thought I kind of thanked her.

"Well?" She yelled impatiently. He stood up straight and grunted a little. "Hn,that's an easy question; she's not _you_." He said smugly. I could tell all of her spirits dropped; she glared at me through tear filled-eyes. 'She hates me...' I felt my eyes start to well up in tears as well. I heard her trying to hold back sobs as she jerked around with her back facing us. "Oh and Haruno." Sakura's shoulders slumped in response. "Lay a finger on Hyuuga-chan and you'll regret it." He wouldn't hurt her would he?

She ran back from the way she came. I looked up at Sasuke, his eyes had softened. I look down at the remaining kunai I reached my left arm over and snatched the one holding down my right arm. Sasuke glanced at me while I pulled out the remaining two. I dropped them and started to dash off to get away from him. "I like a good chase!" He called out after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the characters are so OOC. I'll work on that throughout the chapters. (: Anyways... Please review :D *hands out golden stars*<strong>

**~TFD**


	5. Saving Bonds and Breaking Leaves

**Okay sorry for coming off so harsh about the reviews, but it helps with encouragement and I need to know what people think of the chapters. I hope you guys could forgive me... *Puppy dog eyes***

**Anyways sorry it took long to update, I have HornyWolf spending the night at my house for two days, and the internet went out so I couldn't check my story earlier. Thank you so much for the reviews, I saw them on the tab and I'm like "Holy Sh*t!" because I'm not used to have that many reviews for 'good' chapters (I like the 4th better than the first 3).**

**Hopefully I can keep getting reviews (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I smirked at her retreating figure as I gave her a head start. I noticed she let the chakra flow to her feet to increase her speed, funny. I waited until she disappeared in sight and hearing range until I dashed after her. I jumped and wove through the tree limbs when I could sense her chakra. I didn't need my chakra to run faster than her, I was succeeding just fine without it. She was traveling by ground and me by trees. I waited until I was fifteen feet in front of her to jump down and stop her in her tracks.

"No hug goodbye?" I said in a cocky tone; I want to see what makes her tick. Her cheeks turned that light shade of pink that cracks me up. "Maybe a kiss?" I said more sarcastically than I had plan. "Y-you!" My eyes widened in surprise at her tone of voice. "You're s-such a j-jerk!" My lips twisted upward into a smirk; this is getting interesting. "Yo-you hurt H-Haruno-s-san! A-And n-now she h-hates m-m-me!" She yelled at me. This shouldn't be funny but it truly was to me.

"S-stay a-away f-from me!" She glared at me; it had to be funny. She couldn't even glare without having a soft look in her eyes. I bet she hated me; but I'd make sure they won't last. She started to take off to run past me but I took a fighting stance to show she'd have to fight her way to get home.

She huffed at me in annoyance. Then her look softened back to the way it used to look; I felt guilt. "Let me at least walk you home." Hinata looked at me in slight confusion. "I'm sorry about earlier." I held my hand out to her; she looked at me cautiously until she began to walk towards me. She placed her hand in mine as we continued through the woods.

"Wh-why di-did you d-do that to H-Haruno-s-san?..." She asked me. She reminded me of a rabbit; big eyes and pale skin, those creatures were always timid. "Well, it's difficult after having to deal with annoying and whiny girls twenty-four-seven. Can't help but try to run them all off at once. Besides, being a _jerk_, as you call it, seems to be the only way to make them leave me alone." Maybe playing 'nice guy' with Hinata might work better than being a cocky bastard.

"I s-see... S-so, being n-nice d-d-doesn't work f-for mo-most of th-them?" Her stuttering is wasting her breath. "Could you try to stop stuttering? At least around me? And no it doesn't work." I heard her sigh; must have been my remark about her stuttering so much. "Look, just try to clear it up a _little_ bit?" I looked over at her.

"I-I'll... try." She stammered. Maybe that would help her; not talking so fast. "I..guess, that.. ignoring. D-doesn't.. help m-much e-either?" She stammered. "A little better, and it doesn't. They take it as kindness compared to how I lash out and insult them." So strange how someone's attitude could change by the way you talk and treat them. I was a complete asshole to her with rude comments and even sexually harassed her for a minute. Now she's talking to me like none of that stuff happened before; or maybe that's just the type of person she is?

I squeezed her hand lightly to hear her squeak quietly. Just like a rabbit. "Why do people call you 'freak eyes'?" I felt her muscles slack as if she were going to collapse on the ground; I held her hand tightly just in case she was about to. "Hinata-chan?" I asked calmly.

"Because, of m-my kekkei genkai..." She said in a hurt tone. "Don't talk like that, at least you have one. Plus..." I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her neck. "You have beautiful eyes, like the moon." She shuddered against me a bit. Trying to be nice is making me seem like a freak, nice.

**Hinata's POV**

'Beautiful eyes?... ' I kept walking at a slower pace than before. Why is he being so nice to me? Probably to make me suffer with the other girls that _love_ him so much... I kept feeling constant butterflies, this was not right. This is the feeling I only get for... Naruto. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sasuke gave me a questioning look.

"I-I...I c-can't d-do th-this... It's... J-just not r-right!" I pushed his arm off of me. "L-life would b-be s-so much ea-easier for m-me if w-w-we... di-didn't see each o-other anymore..." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "It won't be easy for me, though." He said in a slightly stern voice. I felt anger boil inside of me. "That's all y-you c-care about, h-huh? Y-you just w-wanted to u-use me... Y-you don't ca-" He placed his hand over my mouth.

I looked into his eyes to see rock hard onyx, it scared me a little. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what I do and do not care about." I felt myself trembling. I stopped shaking enough to gently remove his hand. "Did y-you care t-to think a-about how th-this would effect m-me? And m-my life?..." I asked him; he stood there for a while. Making an idiot out of the 'great Uchiha'. He gave out a small sigh.

"You d-didn't... D-did you...?" I felt hurt, but why should I care? I shouldn't. "I-I'll go h-home on m-my own..." I walked off and then started running when I thought he was about to say something. I felt salty tears run down my cheeks, I may never admit it; but he was my best friend when I was younger. He was the one I cried to, I talked to. The one that put up with my father's snide remarks; the one that defended me. I activated my byakugan to make sure he didn't follow again. Maybe he gets the message, I don't want anything to do with him; not now, not ever.

I ran from out of the thin brush that blocked the way of the roads. I ran down the street to reach my large compound, on the outside it seemed lonely to me. Maybe that's how Sasuke felt when his whole family died and his brother ran off. 'Why am I thinking of, him?..' I shook my head as I cut around the corner to get inside the gates. I saw Hanabi training with my father, I stopped and watched them.

Over the years of training with my father, it's all gone to waste. My head started ringing with all of the harsh things he's said and done to me, I instinctively placed my hand over the bruise that used to be on my arm years ago. I ran around the back to where the garden was; thankfully the gardener was gone at this hour, I needed time to myself.

Hot tears leaked from my eyes. Maybe if mother wouldn't have passed away then my life wouldn't be so horrible. '_There are a lot of people who have bad lives' _I fell on my knees and gripped at the grass. I hated him for putting those words in my head, it's like a curse now. I can't think of anything bad happening to me, because it makes me think that there are others who may have it worse. It makes me feel..._ guilty..._

I pulled up the fist full of grass and dropped them, they danced in the wind until they hit the ground. I looked around at the flowers, they always brightened up my mood. The roses, violets, lavenders, the cherry blossoms. I was instantly reminded of Sakura Haruno. She hated me, and there's nothing I could do to change her mind. Things happen that can't ever be taken back, and this is one of those things. I laid down on the grace and felt the wind go through my short hair; I immediately felt better, the smell that was created by the garden made it all the better.

I felt an idea come on, if this made me feel better; maybe it would help Haruno-san as well? I smiled widely as I got up to pick around the garden for things that she might like.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I felt a small twinge of guilt for hurting her like that. I hadn't really thought about how she'd feel at all, I was selfish. But I'm surely not going to _'stop seeing her'_ anymore. I felt my heart sink at her words that still haunted my mind, accompanied by the look in her eyes. I sighed at the thought of her getting the 'evil eye' from all of the girls that surround me. I smirked at the memory of the way Sakura looked; as if she'd break.

I continued my way through the woods, I forgot all about training; I wasn't in the mood. I'll more than likely feel better tomorrow, I'll sit by Hinata during class; I'll make sure of it. The look on her face would be priceless, as well as her flushed cheeks. Maybe if I play nice guy with her and protected her from the fangirls then maybe we could go throughout being like we were today; well without the Sakura incident... Or any other incidents. One problem though; Uzumaki. I frown at the fact that she supposedly liked that freaking _idiot_... No way, I won't allow him to keep the heart of the girl that I'm interested in; especially if he doesn't even deserve it.

I reached out to grab a fist full of leaves that were only a foot away from my face. I know something that I could do to help win her over. I crushed the leaves as if they were Naruto himself; though his turn won't be soon enough. I gave a toothy grin as I let the broken leaves fall down to the earth as I cut through the woods and out on to the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter as well!<strong>

**~TFD**


	6. That Day

**I plan on working on this story whenever I can, I just came home from spending the night at a friend's house. So I plan on working on it more today, sorry the last chapter was so short. );**

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, I plan to continue and thank you for the reviews (: Also, to many who thinks my story is bad, go make one that's better than mine and I asked for people to try not to flame; and stop reading mine if it helps you sleep at night. At first i was starting to delete the reviews that made no sense or seemed harsh to me by anonymous users, but I'm going to stop now. Just know that no matter how mean or 'blunt' you guys are to me, that I still love you (insert heart shape here)...**

**~TFD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I walked into the room and glanced around trying to spot a flash of Indigo. She hasn't arrived yet. I leaned up against the wall and waited for her, a few of the students were staring at me. I noticed that Hinata's whole table hadn't shown up yet. Sakura was sitting in her right seat; moping. I heard the sound of gentle footsteps walk past me. I glanced over to notice it was Hinata. She held a bouquet of flowers that didn't match each other very well. She had a stem of hyacinth that were a violet-blue, about three pink tulips, a pink rose, and a zinnia that was an ugly orange color. She must not be very great at flower arrangement.

She walked over to Sakura's desk and placed it on the area in front of her with a hopeful smile. 'What the hell?' I ground my teeth at the look Sakura had given her, but then I noticed that her eyes softened with slight confusion. They started talking to each other; for once I really wished I could hear her annoying voice right about now. I sighed in frustration as I watched them.

**Hinata's POV**

The flowers didn't really match or complement each other, but hopefully she understood their meanings. I saw her eyes soften more; but she still looked a little sad. "I-I don't know wh-what to say, Sakura-s-san..." I had no idea where I was going with this... She kept looking in to my eyes expecting me to finish, I wasn't even sure if that was something I could do. I averted my gaze to the flowers. "I w-was h-hoping that th-the flowers w-would say i-it for m-me." I rubbed one of the leaves on the pink rose. I watched as she picked them up and examined them each. "I understand completely Hinata-san." She said with a small smile. "I have a question for you though..." She seemed to of let her mind wander a little, as if she were trying to think of a way to ask it.

I waited patiently while thinking of Sasuke, I felt so guilty. I had no idea how I was supposed to react to him; I thought we had made a deal years ago on why we shouldn't talk anymore, it had been his idea. It was working so well until he started up what happened in the past again. I unknowingly sighed and had Sakura clear her throat to get my attention. "Are you always this spaced out?" She asked in suspicion. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment, had she been talking? "I-I'm sorry." I said as I looked down towards the flowers again.

"Why are you so submissive? Don't go out giving the impression that all girls are like that." Her voice had quickly changed to annoyed. I nodded my head a little and continued to rub my fingers against the leaves. I hadn't noticed that Sasuke had sat down in his seat already. I felt nervous again, I glanced over to my table to notice that the two were already seated. I fully turned around to walk over and hit a hard form.

"Oh-" I shrieked in surprise. "I-I'm sorry!" I looked up noticing a very familiar orange fabric, working my way up I soon met blue eyes. "Oh, hey Hinata-san! I hardly noticed you over here, how's it going?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I backed up a little too fast and tripped over their table. I felt myself land on something soft but firm; it was another student I could tell. I began to sit up but noticed an arm was snaked around my waist.

I snapped my head around to meet onyx eyes, I felt my whole heart sink; I grabbed his arm and tried to pry it off but failed. "Umm, S-Sasuke-s-san, pl-please let g-g-go!" I shouted a bit too loudly, I noticed Sakura's aggravated expression; why does it seem that nothing can go my way lately? I sighed. "You really want me to?" He asked in sarcasm, I nodded in response. "Alright." He removed his arm from around my waist and I shot up immediately.

"I'll see you later, Hinata-chan." I nodded while looking down and walked around Naruto who seemed to be fighting back laughter at what had just happened to me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I always knew Naruto as the village idiot, but I never knew he was blind too. Naruto sat down after Iruka-sensei threw a pencil at the back of his head. I glanced up at the Hyuuga; she was looking straight ahead of her, she seemed to be spaced out again. I felt something brush against my arm; I glanced down to see a piece of paper that Sakura had been pushing in to me. I raised my eyebrow at her as I took it in between my fingers to open it.

_Why her?_

I glanced at her as I picked up a pencil and began to write back.

_I already told you, I think she's beautiful and I like her personality; is it so hard to accept it?_

I passed it back to her; I didn't bother to look at her reaction. Soon I heard it slide against the table.

_I don't think she likes you though... But I like you a lot Sasuke-kun..._ I felt myself twitch a little, I wanted to rip up the note and throw it in her face._ Besides, I thought this 'thing' was all left in the past between you two. You know, after that incident. _I felt my spirit fall a little at the mentioning at that one day. I have to be nice to this annoying... person... If it means helping Hinata's thoughts on us being what we used to be, and possibly more than that.

_Why should I give up something that's important to me? I only put up with you because you helped her; but I understand her._ I knocked the note back over in her direction. She crumbled it a little, probably clenching her fists. After another minute or so the same note hit my arm again, it was wrinkled only a little bit.

_I won't come in between you two anymore... _I read it over at least four times not believing what I had just read; I glanced over to her to make sure it was still Sakura. All I could see was a cascade of pink hair running down her shoulders while she buried her face in her arms.

I glanced up at Hinata and noticed she was doing the same as Sakura. I sighed and buried my face in my arms as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

It was finally time to go, I stood up and quickly made my way down the stairs to get to the exit. I couldn't remember anything that Iruka-sensei was teaching about, all I could think about was how Sakura and I had became friends in the past; the reason why I actually cared about her.

I glanced around the room to see Sakura and Sasuke talking to each other, which I was a little thankful for. She picked up the bouquet that I had given her and turned to walk my way. I turned around and made my way through the crowd of people while excusing myself every time someone even glanced at me.

I walked quickly down the hallway and ran for the exit. I still couldn't stop thinking about that night, it's almost as if my father had planned my death.

* * *

><p><em>My father gave me a smile; something I rarely got from him. "Hinata, your sensei is going to be at the training grounds waiting for you." He handed me a backpack, probably filled with weapons and snacks. I nodded at him. "Don't forget to take the short way that I showed you." He placed his hand on my shoulder and nearly shoved me out the door. I walked while holding the straps of the back in my hands thinking of what my new sensei will be teaching me today. My mind wandered to Sasuke again; my face lit up in a bright smile.<em>

_I found the trail that my father told me to take; it was a little dangerous looking. I made my way under tree limbs and nearly tripped over tree roots the whole time. I finally made my way to a very small clearing; there was no way out unless I went back from the way I came. I glanced around thinking that I must have taken the wrong one; but I followed my father's directions perfectly. It was kind of dark in this spot because of all of the trees shading in the area._

_I screamed out as I felt someone putting a harsh grip on my arms, followed by hearing twigs breaking from all around me. I was surrounded by the girls that always said mean things about me. "Hey FREAK EYES!" One of them yelled out. "Wh..." I couldn't get the words out. "Eww, what does he see in her?" One of them said above a whisper. "Probably feels sorry for her!" One shouted, obviously not caring. I felt the grips getting tighter on my arms; I started thrashing trying to get free. "Pl-Please..." I cried out. _

_I screamed out in pain as I felt a violent kick to the ribs. Hysteria took over as I kept getting hit and kicked. I felt rocks and sticks being thrown at my face and waist. "Can't believe he paid us to do this!" One girl called out in a cheery voice. I was overwhelmed by tears and pain; I couldn't think straight. Who had paid them? _

_"Hey! All of you get off of her!" I heard the sounds of sticks breaking as if someone were running straight through them. It was a man with dark hair that protruded from a ponytail which reminded me of Shikamaru Nara, and had a scar on his face that crept from one cheek to the other over his nose. He had someone on his back, someone small with bright colored hair that I couldn't quite make out from the darkness. _

_The girls dropped me and left my body throbbing in pain. I clenched a hand over my arms and crouched in the fetal position while crying nonstop. "Hinata-san!" A female voice gasped. It was Sakura-san; she must have been the one with Iruka. _

_All of the girls scattered and dashed out into the woods again. I felt small hands lightly press to my arms, I gasped at the pain that shot through my body and continued sobbing. "Haruno-san, give her some room." The man said. Sakura removed her hands from me and took a few steps back. After about a minute I felt arms wrap under me, lifting me up carefully. I looked up at him, he had dark eyes; Sakura had climbed on his back again. _

* * *

><p>I knew now that the ones that had came to save me were Iruka-sensei and Sakura. It hurt the most when Iruka-sensei had taken me from the hospital and to my father; he didn't look phased at all. Iruka-sensei had taken me to my room and laid me down on my bed. He left after my father had thanked him for his <em>troubles...<em>

After about a week I had met up with Sakura to talk about how she knew about the ambush. She claimed that she heard some other girls talking about not wanting to beat the tar out of me even if they were offered payment. She had confronted them on it, they gave every detail except for who put them all up to it. According to Iruka-sensei and Sakura no one had ever admitted who the person was that had planned all that.

I always had a hunch it was my father. It was actually pretty obvious to me at least, no one else knew anything of the way he treats me; but I never told anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter seems short, and I'm sorry about that. I'm still planning stuff out to help this story make more sense; I was going to reveal stuff later on in the chapters but people are freaking over her being 'Hypocritical' and 'Selfish' blah blah.<strong>

**Anyways thanks to the people who actually claim to like the story (:**

**~TFD**


	7. The New Trainer

**I'm going to explain more things in this chapter so maybe I can give people more of a challenge on finding reasons to flame other than trying to put words into my typing. Ex of flame comment)"So Hinata's blaming Sasuke for rejecting a girl he genuinely doesn't like, while Hinata's doing the exact same thing to HIM?" -NO SHE IS NOT, idiot; pay attention to the story and quit trying to narrate it!**

***clears throat* Sorry for outburst. Love you all!**

**~TFD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I heard the thudding of feet behind me following by a soft grip on my shoulder, I gasped expecting it to be Sasuke. I glanced behind me to notice it was Sakura-san. "Hey Hinata-san.." She seemed sad, and from the look in her eyes she'd finished up crying. "S-Sakura-san... What's wr-wrong?" I asked her. "Oh, I just wanted to know if... You'd like to go to eat with me at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with me?" She stammered as if she might regret it later. Not quite what I meant by 'what's wrong', she might end up spilling her guts to me about it later.

"I-I'd love to, Sakura-s-san..." She gave me a sad smile, which I had mirrored. We started walking side-by-side toward the place that Naruto loves the most.

* * *

><p>I sat on one of the stools and ordered a plain bowl of ramen while Sakura ordered for certain extra ingredients for hers. I pulled out my amount to pay and tip Ayame-san. She gave me a wide smile as she handed out my bowl and raked up the money I laid out for her.<p>

We sat in awkward silence waiting on Sakura's bowl which took an extra five minutes. We both pulled apart our chopsticks and started poking at the ramen. "Sasuke-kun doesn't... like me." Her voice was filled with sorrow. I felt my heart ache because of her pain. I'm sure if Naruto had treated me the way Sasuke had treated Sakura then I'd be broken to pieces.

"Why don't you like him back, Hyuuga-san?" Her tone of voice still held sorrow but also curiosity. I looked down into the bowl of ramen trying to think of a way to put it.

"Well... I a-admire another..." I admitted to her. She already knows about the thing I have for Naruto. She sighed a little.

"I already know that! But why don't you like Sasuke-kun like that at all?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"O-Oh... Well, it's the w-way he acts... The way he tr-treats you..." I glanced over at Sakura to see that she had her eyebrow raised at me. "Well... I don't l-like how he tr-treats you at all... I-it's so h-harsh to me. I c-couldn't care l-less about whether you t-two get t-t-together or...not... I-I'm not mad a-at him for n-not wanting y-you. Even th-though it would m-make me h-happy to s-see you ha-happy as well, Haruno-san..." I winced at the thought of her taking it the wrong way. She continued to consume the ramen that steamed from the spot in front of her.

"I see..." She said as she started to space off.

After about three more minutes of silence she started conversation up again. "He really likes you... You know?" More sorrow, I wish this would all end.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I fell back on my futon in annoyance, this is really pissing me off. Oh well, at least now there's a chance that Sakura will leave me alone. 'One down... eighty more to go...' I sighed at that thought.

I looked over at a picture that was on my nightstand; a picture of the family I used to have. I glared at the section that contained Itachi, then felt the anger leak from me as my gaze drifted towards my mother. The softness of her eyes always comforted me; the same softness that the Hyuuga I cared so much about contained...

My mother loved my brother and I very much, but she hardly ever looked truly happy. I remember she had bruises every few weeks or so after her and father got into an argument. Bruises similar to Hinata-chan's... I clenched my fingers deep into the covers; I always wanted to do something about it. Itachi always convinced me not to.

If I never could of saved the Uchiha clan, my clan... Then I wish I could at least have pulled my mother from that life.

I never truly understood what their fights were about, but I had an idea that it had to do with either Itachi or me. She hardly went against him at all; she was always so passive, but when it came to us... I smirked at the memory of the faces she used to give him.

If only Hinata would give me a chance; I can train her and protect her now. I felt another idea come on; one that I can possibly stick to this time. I grinned as I started packing up my stuff and walked outside to head towards the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but feel that something agonizing was going to happen today. I shrugged it off and continued eating with Sakura.

"Hinata-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to keep pursuing Naruto-baka?" I felt my heart pound faster. I truly didn't know the answer; he hardly knew of my existance, we were both so opposite that anyone would die of laughter if they saw _us_ together, and with Sasuke feeling the way he's feeling about me... I don't know if I could ever get the slimmest shot of being with Naruto in any way.

"I...guess n-not..." I glanced over at Sakura to see her reaction. She seemed to be lost in thought; I turned back to finish off my bowl of ramen. "I-I don't see a p-point in it anymore..." I trailed off.

Sakura stood up and grabbed her back. "I'll see you around later." I nodded and did the same; we both went our different ways.

* * *

><p>"You want to train my daughter?" I heard the voice of my father; he seemed very displeased by the person he was talking to. It was Silent for a minute. "Fine, you may train Hanabi-chan." I felt my heart sink a little. "No." I heard a familiar voice. 'Sasuke-san?' I felt my spirits fall. "No?" My father asked in an irritated tone.<p>

"I wan't to train Hinata-chan. You know, your oldest?" He seemed almost sarcastic, but he knew how my father was. "Oh, her?" My father seemed as though he thought this was all a joke. "Yes."

There was another long pause. "Very well." I guess that means I'm going to be seeing him everyday now... I couldn't help but give out a small sigh. Atleast I know he's strong and is capable of training me. I kind of felt an urge of wanting to see him; I started to turn to leave so I could fight it off until I was stopped.

"Hinata-san, I know you're out there. Come in." I heard the voice of my father. I groaned and turned around to walk in. As I carefully walked from around the door to see my father and Sasuke out of the corner oif my eye; I let my gaze fall to the floor. "Y-yes, father?" I asked timidly.

"I'm sure you remember Uchiha-san?" I nodded. 'Duh, I only grew up with him, had classes with him, and make failed attemtps to ignore and avoid him.' I was always sarcastic in my own mind; but it made up for me being so meek on the outside.

"Good, he will be training you for a few months-" My eyes widened. "M-months!" I gasped. He glared at me for interrupting him; which I might pay for later. "S-so sorry..." I looked down again. I felt someone lightly press their hand on my shoulder. Sasuke-san no doubt, my father wouldn't do something so gentle; especially when he's cross with me.

"Anyways..." Sasuke tried to start up another conversation.

"Well, Hinata-san show Uchiha-san around. Your training will begin tomorrow. You're both dismissed." I nodded and turned to walk out with the Uchiha following me. I closed the slide door and continued on down the hallway with him following from about three steps behind me.

"Wh-what i-is the point o-of this?" I'd really love to know that. I turned and went down another hallway that lead to the kitchen. I really wasn't great at giving _tours_. I mean what was I even supposed to say? 'This is the kitchen' No shit?

"To help." I could tell there was more to it. "Kitchen..." I said below a whisper. "Would y-you like s-something?" I asked hoping he'd say no. "Yes." Of course he does. I fight back the urge to sigh and made my way further into the kitchen. "What do y-you want?" I hoped it would be something that wouldn't take that long or much effort to get or make.

"Hmmm..." He walked in behind me and glanced around. "A bowl of rice and some sliced tomatoes maybe, with a glass of water." What am I his servant? I might as well be. "O-okay. Y-you can t-take a s-seat..." 'Facing opposite of me, please.' I thought.

"Hn, I'd rather watch you." I sighed without trying to hide it. "Hey, I haven't associated with you in years." I looked at him surprise. "Y-you th-think i'm c-crazy?" I shouted louder than I normally do.

"Well, crazy isn't really the word. If you've taken after you're father over the years. You could be plotting to kill off one of the last remaining of the Uchiha clan." He said with a smirk. How is that funny?

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched her shoulders slump as she walked over to the cabnets and pull out a bag of rice. She laid it on the counter next to the stove and walked over to the refrigerator to pull out one tomato from the bottom. I walked up next to her and continued to try to make her nervous with my presence.

I saw that her face had turned a slight red but that may have been the heat from when she started up the stove. She started to cook the rice and cut up the tomato. I leaned against the counter and kept watching her. She wrapped up the remaining tomato put it back in the bottom of the refrigerator.

She pulled out a bowl and glass from the cabnet. I started to think about how my mother always did the same; I used to sit on the counter and watch her as well.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke-kun? Do you want nattou on your rice?" She asked me with a playful smile. "No! You know I don't like that.." I said with a frown. "I know, Sasuke-kun." She grinned at me. I swung my legs from the counter and watched her continue cooking. <em>

_When she was done with the rice she placed some of it in a bowl and pushed it towards me with a loving smile. She's always so pretty to me. She ruffled my hair lightly as I grinned up at her and started picking at the rice._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-san?" A voice called to me dragging me back into reality. "Oh, what?" I asked in confusion. I looked around to notice she was sitting at the table with the food and drink laid out. "Oh..." I walked over and sat down; she was looking at me with those curious eyes. "What?" I asked a little more harshly than I had planned. I looked down at the table with a frown plastered on her face.<p>

"S-sorry, I-I... thought you w-were upset..." I ignored her accusation and started picking at the rice and chewing on the tomato slices. That memory kept replaying in my head; it hurt me a little.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter might explain a little more of how they really do connect to eachother in my story.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; thank you for reading !**

**~TFD**


End file.
